Somewhere around midnight
by GayerThanATreeFullOfMonkeys
Summary: Tony really should know better but he can't help it, he never can, at least when it comes to Loki. Songfic to Somewhere around midnight by the airborne toxic event. LokixTony established past relationship,


Cause I'm bored and keep coming up with one shot ideas….

This is somewhat part of the _Save me_ verse, maybe 6-7 years in the future. Everyone has gone their separate ways, Loki and Tony broke up after awhile and then see each other after about a year and Tony remembers everything.

Sorry this song just _always_ makes me think of them so I absolutely had to do an overly dramatic song fic about it.

* * *

><p><em>And it starts, sometime around midnight.<br>Or at least that's when you lose yourself  
>for a minute or two.<em>

Tony's standing there, bored out of his mind and waiting for Pepper to come back with the drinks. He's had to many already but it had been a hell of a week and he figured that he deserved a night worth regretting. He sighs and rests his forearms on the table, leaning forward and letting his eyelids droop low, god he was tired.

_As you stand, under the bar lights.  
>And the band plays some song<br>about forgetting yourself for a while._

And that's when he sees him, Loki. There was a flash of black curls and Tony jerked his head up, alert and almost frightened. The music in the background played perfectly to the image of Loki, looking if possible even more beautiful than ever. His hair voluminous and styled perfectly, flashing green eyes shimmering in the low light of the room. Loki, Loki, Loki, he looked so different, and yet still so familiar.

_And the piano's this melancholy soundtrack to her smile.__  
>And that white dress she's wearing<br>you haven't seen her for a while._

Tony is standing up without realizing it, his hands curled into fists, nails cutting into his palms. He wanted to badly to go to him, but….it had been too long, and the break up had been too hard. It wouldn't be fair to either of them. But god, _Loki._

_But you know, that she's watching.  
>She's laughing, she's turning.<br>She's holding her tonic like a cross._

And now Loki sees him too, he puts a slender hand on the shoulder of man next to him, stands on tip toe to whisper something in his ear and Tony's burning in jealousy, he had forgotten how addictive Loki could be. He wanted so badly to be the one that Loki was standing next to.

_The room's suddenly spinning.  
>She walks up and asks how you are.<br>So you can smell her perfume.  
>You can see her lying naked in your arms.<em>

"Hello Tony." He says as he walks towards him, holding his glass like an old pro, and Tony almost smiles, remembering how he had taught Loki proper drinking technique.

"Hey Loki." He chokes out, he can barely say anything more, not when he's being bombarded with memories, memories of this boy, who isn't a boy anymore.

"How are you?" Loki asks, looking more awkward then Tony had ever seen.

"How do you think I am." He doesn't phrase it as a question, not when they both know the answer. Loki sighs and nods, looking resigned, his eyes dart up to Tony's and the expression in those maddening eyes is_ so_ familiar. Tony just wants to pull him out of this sleazy place and curl up in bed with him, clothes scattered around the room and limb tangled together, the way it used to be, the way it should be.

"Fine Tony." Loki walks away.

_And so there's a change, in your emotions.  
>And all these memories come rushing<br>like feral waves to your mind.  
>Of the curl of your bodies,<br>like two perfect circles entwined.  
>And you feel hopeless and homeless<br>and lost in the haze of the wine._

That's when he realizes that he lost, again. Loki's walking back to that man; he's draining his glass and taking someone else's hand.

_Then she leaves, with someone you don't know.  
>But she makes sure you saw her.<br>She looks right at you and bolts.  
>As she walks out the door,<br>your blood boiling  
>your stomach in ropes.<em>

And Loki's flirting and kissing his cheek like he _matters_, like he's worth Loki's attention when everyone knows he's not. But still Loki does it; he glances at Tony and raises his eyebrows, obviously trying to make some point. And then he's gone, he's disappeared again and Tony doesn't know when they'll ever see each other again.

_Oh and when your friends say,  
>"What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost."<em>

Pepper finally shows up and hands him his glass, sitting down at the table and looking at him with concern.

"Tony you alright?"

"I don't know."

She immediately knows what that tone of voice means and her eyes sharpen "Loki was here wasn't he?"

"Oh yeah." He finally sits back down and lowers his head to the table, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the music that the band is playing, the angsty lyrics are reminding him of Loki. Everything reminds him of Loki.

_Then you walk, under the streetlights.  
>And you're too drunk to notice,<br>that everyone is staring at you.  
>You just don't care what you look like,<br>the world is falling around you._

As he heads home he staggers and Pepper wraps a caring arm around his waist. "Tony are you sure that you're alright?" She asks for what seems like the hundredth time that night.

"Of course." He murmurs, but shit he isn't, because Loki is somewhere, probably not too far away, and he's with someone else. Someone who is kissing him in the way that only Tony was ever allowed to and Tony can't kiss him anymore. It's been too long, their old now, no matter how like a teenager Loki still looked. They were old and they shouldn't, they couldn't lose themselves in first loves and kisses ever again.

_You just have to see her._

But screw what they shouldn't and couldn't do. All Tony wanted right now was to go see him and take a trip back to the past.

_You just have to see her._

Somehow he has walked Pepper home and called a cab for himself and he's fiddling with his phone, scrolling through his contacts.

_You just have to see her._

There's Loki's number, he always keeps the same number. It would be so easy to push that tiny talk button.

_You just have to see her._

Tony gets in the cab and closes his eyes so he doesn't have to see that mocking, terrifying number.

"Where to?" The driver asks him and Tony opens his eye wearily and rattles off his home address.

_You just have to see her._

"Wait." He says after a moment, his heart pounding in his throat Tony leans forward and tells the cabbie a new address.

Loki's place.

He can't help himself, he never could.

Tony quickly sends a text.

**I'm outside.**

**-Tony**

A half second later his phone vibrates and Tony smiles down at the screen though his stomach feels like it's going to explode or something. He hands the driver a handful of bills and gets out and stares up at the stylish apartment building then back at the phone glowing in his hands.

**I know. Come on up.**

**-Loki**

_You know that she'll break you in two._

* * *

><p><em><em>Please review my lovelies!


End file.
